Only You: Guardian of the Moon
by Murasaki Argenteria
Summary: SEQUEL to "ONLY YOU" 18xREADER Past!OCXOC. It's been months since you became a true, blue ok, maybe not blue, exactly member of the NDC, added to that fact is that you're stuck repeating a year, which isn't so bad. But you can't hide from HIM forever. And Those Secrets You Had Been Trying To Hide? Well, They're Not going to be able to stay Secrets For Much Longer... INCOMPLETE!
1. IMPORTANT! Edit? What Edit?

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU MOVE ON!**

Before Anyone Reads Anything, I would like to note that you should check out my Profile. But Since I'm sure none of you (or very few of you) are actually going to do that, I'm going to say everything here as well... Summarized/Said Differently.

Ok, so, I know I said I was going to revise everything but I've been on hiatus for so long and people have actually asked for me to put everything up as it has been before. So to those that asked for that YES, That is exactly what I am going to do.

However, because some of the revisions were a bit...radical...to say the least, I have decided to post EVERYTHING (at least for the ones that I have the originals for) exactly as they were before I started taking things down and revising. For some of the things, stories might make more sense or Omake's and things (Like Stuck's Theatre thing...which I will be taking down).

On the other hand, because I will be doing this, I will NOT be posting the revisions on this account. I will do it on another account once I can get back into the swing of things. I am only doing this right now because I happen to have a bit of time to do so, and I have no assignments that absolutely need to be done _right now_. Please remember I am a college student/freshman that is trying to adjust to college life, so things may take a little while. However, I WILL NOT abandon the stories I have on this account. The revisions will simply be posted on another account which I will inform everyone of once I find/remember/create one. So please be patient for a while more, and thank you.

That's really all I wanted to tell you guys, so enjoy the old stuff! (And yes, that means these won't be finished... at least, not on this account! I will, however, post a notice when I figure out my other account, so don't worry! You will be getting everything and more when I finally get to posting things again... OTL)

Anyways, that should be everything (Wow, this is longer than what I posted on my profile...weird), so hopefully you can all still enjoy my old juvenile writing!

- Murasaki Argenteria (04.25.2013)


	2. Chapter 0

**You Are The Only One**

A Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

& Sequel to "The Only One"

by **Murasaki KuroNeko Rei**

* * *

Originally Inspired by "I Caught Myself" & "The Only Exception" by Paramore

Also Inspired by "Until the Day I Die" by Story of the Year & "Decoy" by Paramore

**Summary**: It's been months since you became a true blue (ok, maybe not _blue,_ exactly) member of the NDC. But you can't hide from HIM forever...

The past is catching up, and time is running out...

What will you do now...?

**Genre**(**s**): Romance, General, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, and possibly Horror/Suspense.

**Pairing**: HibariXOC and past OCXOC

* * *

**A/N**: Here we are~ I've decided to make two of these (maybe), one with the original containing the Vongola and Varia (this one), and maybe another AU version. You can probably tell, but this is the original sequel -that, yes, I have decided to edit and re-post as a seperate story.

For my own convenience of course~ =D

Why have I decided to do this? Well, I won't waste your time with the details (yet) so go on ahead and read the first chapter before I start my mini-rant~ :hearts:

* * *

0- **You Are The Only One**: Prologue -0

* * *

It's been months since you became a true blue -ok, maybe not _blue_... exactly... (sometimes?)- member of the NDC.

You are second only to Hibari, and, surprisingly, it was quite easy to get along with Kusakabe Tetsuya -the Vice Chairman of the 'committee' and your equal (and *cough* partner-in-crime *cough*).

Of course, you don't usually fight -but every once in a while you will -you won't let the guys touch any of the girls in any way, though (well, unless they were, well... you know... boyfriend and girlfriend), and so most (notice I say most and not _ALL_) look to you, and respect you, rather than fear you.

For you are the 'Justice' in the school (Hibari's just an egotistical -but hot, you have to admit- and violent _tyrant_) and serve a platter of it to any guy that tries to 'force' or terrorize any girl -or any girl(s) terrorizing another girl, for that matter.

Of course, _he_ won't just let you do whatever you want for _free_.

Everytime something like this happens (or if you 'disobey'/fail to complete an 'order') he'll call you out to the roof...

And you spar... Yes, _SPAR_. He usually wins -but at least he doesn't really 'hurt' you.

After all, a thoroughly injured 'subordinate' is a _useless_ subordinate. In any case, the deal is:

If you win, he lets the 'offense(s)' go. But if you_ lose_...

Well, he'll still let it go...

For a price.

He'll usually just steal a kiss, then leave.

Now, this happens quite often -but youre not_ quite_ official 'girlfriend and boyfriend' yet.

Not that you mind. You get to hang out with the guy you like, have 'fun' and do almost anything you want at school, and, to top it all off, things have gotten _much_ better at home (for an added bonus).

Of course, your mother still goes off the edge sometimes -but it's usually more out of concern rather than the anger/accuse-and-blame routine that it used to be now.

Well, now that she's finally gone to see a _therapist_ every few days (much to your _immense _relief).

You always _knew _there was something off with that woman's head...

Not that you think yourself any better -but you're just _much_ better at hiding the 'insanity' than she is.

One day, you think, you really _do_ need to go to some -random- therapist, make up an alias/name, and tell them _everything_ (and you _mean_ absolutely _everything_) about you, and see how they react.

Maybe even get Kyouya to go -now _that _would be a bonus...

For _you, _of course.

It'd be fun~ you think absently, grinning as you practically skip down the halls, humming a song called "Decode" by Paramore -an English/American band. You really can't remember which, but you _love_ them -or, rather, their _music_.

Of course, you never guessed that your past might be catching up to you now -not so _soon_, anyways...

Or, in fact, _ever_...

* * *

Elsewhere in Namimori, the dark shadowed figure of a man could be found in the dark alleys of the town -if one knew where to look.

He's just finished beating up on some poor sap -or, as Kyouya would say, 'herbivore'- for information.

The man grins sadistically, looking down at the broken remains of the man before him.

Of course, the victim wasn't quite near death -_yet_- but he would be soon if someone didn't find the man -or maybe his corpse...

"Fuhuhuhu... **[Y/N]**~ I'll be there soon, my lovely~"

The man is obviously insane -but no one was was there to see (or point it out, in any case) though if anyone ever did (point it out, that is), they were likely to be either, in a mental asylum for the rest of their life... or _dead_.

He almost seems to fade into the shadows, leaving only a grin. A grin that would chill even the spine of that dratted (Cheshire) cat -for though it was like his own...

It was much, _much_ more sadistic and evil-looking...

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, so as mentioned before, I am re-doing this 'sequel', of course, it can (probably) stand alone, but... -shrugs-

Also, you can see that, as said above *points up* in the 'Genres' I have added mild Horror and/or Suspense. Yes, they will be there -for that's partly what I consider some of the things that have happened in our currently unnamed heroine's past.

That, and the guy right there! -goes back to 'ending' of chapter- yes, that guy! The creepy dude that was doing the (originally 'kushishishi' laugh but now changed to a) 'Fuhuhuhu' laugh? Yeah, he's obviously mentally unstable -and EVIL! Lol XP

In any case, he's somewhat of a killer as you've probably guessed -more info to come in the next chapters. ^^

There are TWO WAYS I can progress with this story which is why I have decided that I (may) do two versions of this story =D

One would delve more into her past, and may just be another one-shot, but _this_ one will include Vongola and Varia =D And a new ring, as was once suggested by **jestie kiryuu** =D Thanks, kiryuu-chan! ^^

Of course, I won't spoil which one it is, yet (cuz there are sooo many it could be =D) but if you've read the first (whatever) chapters of this story from when I had it 'attached' as a somewhat continuation to "The Only One", then you probably know what's gonna happen. =D

Oh, and if that 'other version'/AU ends up being a one-shot, I'm just going to put it in the same story as "The Only One" (lol) Just cuz I'm lazy =P

In any case, thanks for your time, and that's all for now~ ^^ I hope you enjoyed! And I hope you review please~

Reviews make me happy =D But that doesn't mean I'll post more, it just gives me inspiration sometimes~ X3

Oh, and before I forget: I DO NOT OWN KHR! I only own the weird, sadistic, and possibly mentally insane characters that Amano-sensei decided not to put in there~ :hearts: ^^


	3. Chapter 1

**You Are The Only One**

A Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

& Sequel to "The Only One"

by **Murasaki KuroNeko Rei**

* * *

(Too lazy to put this up again, ha. Too many good songs. XP )

**Summary**: It's been months since you became a true blue (ok, maybe not _blue_ exactly) member of the NDC. But you can't hide from HIM forever...

The past is catching up, and time is running out...

What will you do now...?

**Genre**(**s**): Romance, General, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, and possibly Horror and/or Suspense.

**Pairing**: HibariXOC and past OCXOC

* * *

**A/N**: Hey thar! Bet ya didn't think this would be up so soon, eh? XP Well, I'm just _editting_ this story and putting it up as a seperate one, so -shrugs-

In any case! I shall give you a few songs to listen to and see if you can guess who they're about. ^^

Until The Day I Die by Story of the Year; Monster by Skillet; Decoy by Paramore... Ah, I'm too lazy to list anymore -ha. But See if you can guess~ ^w~

Haha~ XD As always, if I make any mistakes please bear with me -and maybe point it out so I can fix it? ^^

Anyways... Here we go! 'Chapter One' of the 'sequel'! Enjoy!

And don't for get to Rate and Review please~! ^^ That's all. Thanks!

* * *

0- **You Are The Only One**: Chapter One -0

* * *

Almost a full month or so has passed, and school has started again -but _you_ haven't been there.

Why? Well, let's just take a look back to a few weeks ago, eh...?

* * *

Once again, you were on patrol -this time with Hibari and a few others (You had to call him Hibari in front of the others, at least, ha) and instead of taking care of a bunch of 'herbivores' that had dared to 'crowd' in front of him -and challenge him. (Seriously, those guys were idiots, would they _never_ learn? you just have to wonder.)

Now, normally, Kyouya would've just knocked them all out in a one hit KO. But instead, he does something _else_.

He calls _you_ to take care of them...

And he threatens 'punishment' if you fail.

You gulped, you could always tell whether he was being serious with you or not (you would _have_ to to have survived this long), and you could tell that he _was_ being serious this time -as in, Real, Bonafide Punishment -and you definitely do _not_ want that-!

So you take up the 'challenge'. You thought it would be easy, but apparently these guys were in some martial arts club or something, and you have it just a _little_ harder than you would've thought.

And by the time you're done, you have been graced with a few scratches -but that's all.

You turn back cheerfully, thinking you 'passed', only to get a tonfa to the head -yeah, you heard me. A_TONFA TO THE HEAD!_

Bastard-! You can't help but think, gasping from the pain, "What was that for-!" you exclaimed, glaring up at him, only to falter.

'Hibari' is glaring down at you with plain _disgust_, "You _failed_, Herbivore," he said, "You got hit by _those_weakling Herbivores," he snapped in a way that made one think that he considered '_those_ weakling herbivores' to be worth less of a challenge than a _worm_. No, even lower than a worm, not even as _dirt_beneath his feet...

"Wha-" but before you can finish, he has attacked again, and this time, he's serious. At first you block with your arm, but that goes all_ numb_, and you don't want to break anything, so you try to dodge from the attacks and find a good point in which to fight back at.

"What the hell's your problem!" you exclaimed, "I beat those guys fair and square! So what if I got hit... er, a few times," you admit, "They didn't do anything that'd last more than a few minutes anyways!" you exclaim -but he doesn't answer, intent on beating you up.

Aw_ hell_~! You think, doing your best to fight back -but of course, to end this long story short: You got beaten, and had to be sent to the hospital and were forced to stay a few weeks...

Your mother just sighed and tsked when she saw you at the hospital with all the casts (for the bruises, ha. Damn, those must've hurt...) and all bandaged up as well.

_And _because you've been out so much, the school has no choice but to hold you back a year -not that you mind, though it saddens you to think that your friends will be a year older than you now, and in a different class for sure...

* * *

Right now, the teacher is introducing you, and explaining just _why_ a girl who should've been in third year like you was now a _second year_ again.

Fudge, you think with a sigh, he just had to let you get stuck with these sophomoric_ kids_ that were staring at you now...? Well, whatever, you think, as you look around the class, picking out the most prominent characters.

A cute brunette (girl) with what seemed like a constant cheerful aura, a sporty looking guy that was grinning stupidly, and a silver-haired foreigner with a scowl on his face -_obviously_ some kind of smartass delinquent, you think.

Da~ng you think, about to speak when the door snaps opens, revealing an out of breath brunette with -somehow- gravity defying, _messy_ hair. He seems a bit out of breath but otherwise fine -_geez_, you think, how _slack _has Hibari gotten with security lately...? you can't help but wonder.

"G-Gomen!" he exclaims, but the teacher just sighs, "Just go to your seat, Sawada, we're introducing a, er... a new student," he says, at your 'discreet' look.

You hadn't worn your Committee band today on purpose -none of these people knew you, and you wanted to start on a good foot with them -_not _have them be in total fear of you.

Kyouya might just beat you over the head with a stick -I mean,_ Tonfa_- if you show up without it... But...

Damn, too late, you think remembering that you had tossed it onto your bedroom table right before coming to school -oh well, you'll just tell him you forgot, maybe pretend that your memory's not quite right from all the hits to the head -maybe he'll feel guilty, you muse absently.

Nah, he'll still call you out to the roof at least...

Or will he just beat you up again in the Committee room...? You think, frowning, and don't realize that the teacher's been calling you, or that you had been spacing out, and making a whole bunch of different faces that had the other students in the class staring at you -some curiously, and others... oddly.

"**[Y/N]**! ..._Ms. _**_[Y/N]_**_!_" the teacher calls, having waved a hand in front of your face several times, he now proceeds to snap his fingers.

You're startled out of your thoughts, "_Huh?_" you blink, looking up at him in confusion.

"You spaced out during the introduction -would you like to _say_ anything?" he asked after explaining.

"Oh, er, yeah, uh... Sorry about that, haha. One too many hit to the head by K-_Hibari_'s tonfas, haha," you laugh rather sheepishly, and they all stare at you strangely, but you grin (sheepishly) anyways, "In any case, like the teacher said, I'm **[Y/N]**, and it's nice to meet you all! The reason I was held back was because I was stuck in the hospital and missed too much school," you said, not mentioning it was actually s_everal_ trips to the Hospital -but this just serves to make them fear Kyouya more~

Ah, you did a good deed today -or, no, wait, maybe not...

_Damn_, you're rambling on a lot today, maybe there_ is _something wrong with your head, you think, before flashing them all a smile, "So? Where to I sit?" you ask cheerfully.

The teacher sighs, "Behind Yamamoto -center aisle like last year," he informs you, "Yamamoto-kun, please raise your hand," he says.

"Haha, hai~!" says the one you have already deemed the 'idiot airhead', as he raises his hand.

You nod, and thank the teacher absently as you take your seat -well, at least you weren't in _front_ of the airhead...

You would be sure to catch his stupidity...!

* * *

You sigh as Lunch _-finally_- comes around. _Man_~! classes were _boring_!

You know some of this stuff already from last year, but you can't really complain. (It just means the homework/classwork is that much easier!)

"Ne, **[Y/N]**, you wanna join us for lunch? Since you don't seem to have one yourself -I've got plenty," offered Yamamoto -newly dubbed the happy-go-_lucky_ airhead during classes. He really _did_ seem to have abnormally good luck.

"Er, no thanks," you say, "I've got something to take care of first," you tell him absently, remembering that you still have to report in to Hibari. You hadn't been able to so this morning for fear of being late to class -which, of course, was the _very_ excuse you would give to Hibari.

You're _sure_ it'll work on him.

"Ah, is that so? Too bad then, maybe next time?" he asks with a grin.

"Er... sure, maybe," you mutter. Wow, he really _was_ an airhead. Couldn't he take a _hint?_

Just then the late kid comes up -Sawada, you're pretty sure, apparently dubbed 'dame-Tsuna'. You had to agree, though, he does seem sort of useless (and weird, not that you have any right to _say_ so).

"Ne, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera and I are going up to..." he starts, and you take this as your chance to escape before anyone sees and tries to follow or stop you...

_Man_ this was going to be troublesome... you sigh.

* * *

"...up to the roof again for lunch," said Tsuna, as he held up his bento-box.

"Sure! I was just asking- hare?" Yamamoto blinked, "She's gone," he said, looking a tad confused.

"Who's gone?" asked Tsuna curiously.

"The transfer," said Yamamoto, "Er, the girl who was being introduced when you came in?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, I think it was **[Something Close to Your Name]**, or something like that?" he said.

"Close, I think it was **[Y/N]**-chan or something?" said Yamamoto, actually hitting the mark this time.

Tsuna just shrugged it off, "Well, in any case-"

"Ciaossu," interrupted a certain Sun Arcobaleno.

"Wah! R-Reborn! Wha- Guhfu-" Reborn just kicked his student in the face, effectively silencing him.

"Shut up," he said, as _another _loud one arrived.

"Ahaha~! Such a spartan 'tutor'," laughed Yamamoto, still idiotic enough to think that it was all just a 'game'. Reborn ignored this for now, as a certain silver-haired bomber ran up to the trio.

"Juudaime!" called Gokudera, back from buying his lunch, "Ah, Reborn-san," Gokudera bowed respectfully when he saw said infant.

"Ciaossu," he greeted, "Anyways, about that new girl," he said.

"New girl?" all three turned to look at him.

"You should follow her," he told them.

"What-?" they all stared at him rather blankly for a moment.

"Kidding," he added with an equally straight face as Yamamoto laughed, Gokudera looked relieved, and Tsuna sweat.

No, he had been completely serious, thought the poor brunette.

"I-In any case, let's go to the roof and eat," said Tsuna, chuckling nervously -Reborn could be really scary sometimes...

And as always, Tsuna was right, Reborn had been totally_ serious_.

That girl... there's something weird about her, the infant-hitman thought, eyes trailing back to the direction said female had gone...

* * *

"...Roof,_ now_," said Hibari, looking very, _very_ irritated.

You gulp, "Y-Yes sir!" you squeak at his look -if looks could kill, you think, shivering slighlty, as you follow him out meekly.

Damn, you were going to have to fight se- you mean, you would have to fight after all... Haha...

Oh well, you think with a long-suffering mental sigh, at least no one would see -not many dared to go up to the roof -which was _also_ known as '_Kyouya_'s place'- and at least you wouldn't be given a straight beatdown...

Joy. That would've hurt like _hell_.

Not to mention that hospital fees were high _enough_ without your mother's disapproving look everytime you end up in the damned building (they always seemed to have the same room prepared for you now, too -as if they were expecting frequent visits form you...), though she's resigned herself to it.

Oh, and you finally got her to let you cut your hair short. In the beginning it had been long, then at one point you'd cut to mid-length, but your mother had forced you to grow it back out again (which, by the way, had been _very_ annoying).

You just told her there was a_ rule_ about hair length (which there probably is, now that you think about it), and she had sighed, though she had grudgingly agreed. She should really _know _by now that you aren't a total girl...

* * *

You stop, almost walking into Kyouya, before he turns and knocks you onto the roof _through the door_.

"Ow~! _Damnit, Kyouya_! You_ had _to do that? ! You could have just let me _walk _through the door you know!" you grumble somewhat, getting up, "Ooh~ That's gonna be sore later on," you pout slightly.

Stupid Kyouya...

"H-Hie~!" A girlish scream makes you stop, though.

"Ah?" You look over to the source of the scream.

Oh... crap. You think.

"Y-Yamamoto... Gokudera... Sawada... w-what are you all doing here...? haha..." you say, pretending that the violent _assault_ hadn't just happened.

Dame-Tsuna stares at you, and Yamamoto blinks, before he looks over to the door and pales rather visibly.

What-? Oh, right... Kyouya. "Haha, Kyou- Er, Hibari-san... You know, maybe we could just talk this out-?" you start, as he walks over, but you're cut off again when he attacks.

You dodge, sighing mentally. No choice, huh...?

You look over to the three boys and... an _infant_...? "What the _hell_ is a infant doing at school!" you ask out loud, making an odd face at the group -only to be whacked straight in the face with the tonfa.

"Oow~! K-_Hibari!_" you whine, holding your face as you take a few steps back. Gah! That frickin' _hurt!_

You quickly check to see if you're bleeding -no? No, good, you think, just slightly relieved, though your face still hurts like hell.

No nosebleed. Ha, those were troublesome...

Well, at least Hibari's stopped to turn to look at the 'akanbou'.

"Ciaossu," says the baby, tipping his hat (a fedora? _really_?) and you stare.

"HE CAN TALK?" you exclaim rather randomly, drawing all stares to you, as you gawk at the baby.

"..." The baby seems to twitch, andsighs, "_Yes,_ I can talk," he says rather sarcastically, before ignoring you (hey!), and turning to Hibari.

"Oh~ that akanbou, huh?" he says, with a predatory look -oh crap...

Wait a second... Since _when_ did he resort to beating down on helpless, innocent little babies...? (even if said baby has already proved _otherwise_)

But before you can even yell, he attacks and...

Dude! Did that baby just block _the_ Hibari Kyouya's attack-? ! You wonder, practically gaping, as you stare at the scene.

"Er.. yes?" says Dame-Tsuna, and you look over, confused for a moment, before you realize that you had spoke out loud.

"Oops, I said that out loud? Haha," you say sheepishly. Damnit! Something's wrong with your head after all! Your mouth-to-brain filter isn't working-!

And... the guys are staring at you crazy...

Oh... you said_ that_ out loud too, didn't you...?

They nod slowly, still staring at you.

"_DAMNIT KYOUYA!_" you burst out suddenly, throwing the closest thing to your hand at his head -which... just so happens to be one of the boy's bentos...

Yamamoto's, you realize, since there are several more stacked beside him.

_Splat!_ ...Uh-oh...

Hibari stops mid-attack again, and turns, eyes narrowing dangerously as you give off a rather nervous laugh, backing up and _away_ from the homicidal-looking maniac...

"Ahaha... Er... Bye?" you squeak before running away, screaming your head off (or at least you think you did... did you?).

Dude! You do_ not_ want to die this young-! you think, as you run faster than you've ever run before -faster than the wind! Faster than-

Oh _crap_, Kyouya's gotten to the door already...

You screech to a (silent) halt, and back away again as he walks menacingly towards you (tonfas in hand, of course).

"Ahaha... N-Now K-Hibari... I'm sure we can -hiie~!" you scream, as the tonfa comes close. "Somebody_help_~!" you cry out, scrambling to get away from the next blow to come, only to trip and fall on your ass. You sigh, of course, this just _had_ to happen to you now... your clumsiness just _had_ to kick in at the most_ crucial_ moment, but then you see Kyouya bearing down on you and roll to the side, and get up to dodge the attack.

You hear a gun-shot, and both you and Kyouya look over to find the source.

Oh... did that kid just... was he just _shot to death_...? You wonder, seeing the brunette slump to the floor, and a still-smoking gun in the infant's hand -since _when_ did babies know how to use guns anyways? You think absently, as you stare at the scene with morbid fascination.

"_Juudaime!_" yells the silver haired one.

Tenth? you think confusedly, What was that kid _tenth_ of? You can't help but wonder, _uselessness_? You turn towards the infant, and open your mouth to ask, but then you hear clothes rip and...

"OH MY GAWD! HE'S NAKED!" you scream, eyes wide as they all stare at you again with those 'wtf?/!' looks.

"Ehehe... Whoops...?" you giggle sheepishly, wincing at the reaction, and shrinking slightly.

"_REBORN~!_" the boy exclaims. _Dude!_ He's a _monster_! you think, eyes still wide -but this time, in fascination.

"_I WILL DEFEAT HIBARI KYOUYA WITH MY DYING WILL!_" he exclaims before running towards Kyouya, and...

Wait, did he just say-?

"Oh? How interesting," says Hibari, smirking, as he brings his Tonfa up again, and they fight.

You gawk -they're about even in power-level...!

* * *

Eventually things ended, and Hibari beats the poor boy up -who, by the way, is crying all the while. "Why Me?" he wailed.

You have this_ distinct_ gut feeling that he had absolutely _no_ control over what he had been doing at the time...

_Weird..._

In any case, Kyouya seemed to have forgotten about your little... er... well, _you_ know.

Although it was kind of funny to see Tetsu (Kusakabe Tetsuya: Vice-Chairman)'s look, when he saw the rice still sticking to Kyouya's hair.

Well, at least Kyouya seemed satisfied... You think he may have forgotten about the- oh, no, wait, no he hasn't...

Kyouya had just yawned, and had reached a hand up to rub his head, only to feel grains of rice and something _else_ sticking to his hair, and _glares _at you.

You gulp, "O-Oh dear, w-will you look at the time...! Gotta go now -byes~!" you call, as you run out of the Reception Room amid staring Committee members.

All of them are probably wondering what you did_ this_ time.

The sound of splintering wood can be heard from the room, even as you continue to run.

Sounds like he threw the tonfa at you in an attempt to hit you before you got away...

Well, looks like you were lucky... for _today_, in any case...

* * *

**A/N**: A little random, yes, but I wanted to lighten the mood (plus I just _can't_ write Tsuna and the others being completely serious for some reason, ha) and no offense to people who like Gokudera, Tsuna, and Yamamoto -I happen to like them too, but remember -this is a fic...

Plus, I wanted everyone to be in character =D

But don't worry~ 'you''re view on them will go up. Haha. But being so long in the hospital and with Kyouya being your boss...

You can't help but be a bit pessimistic at times, can ya? ^^ In any case, rate and review please~! XD

Next Chapter will be more serious -promise. ^^

Oh, and as always~ Don't own KHR! ^^ Sadly, Amano AKira-sensei still has full rights~ XP

Though, maybe that's a good thing...? ^^ Cuz, y'know, things would DEFINITELY be different if I had rights to it... -grins evilly-


	4. Chapter 2

**You Are The Only One**

A Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

& Sequel to "The Only One"

by **Murasaki KuroNeko Rei**

* * *

Originally Inspired by "I Caught Myself" & "The Only Exception" by Paramore

Also Inspired by "Until the Day I Die" by Story of the Year & "Decoy" by Paramore

**Summary**: It's been months since you became a true blue (ok, maybe not _blue,_ exactly) member of the NDC. But you can't hide from HIM forever...

The past is catching up, and time is running out...

What will you do now...?

**Genre**(**s**): Romance, General, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, and possibly Horror/Suspense.

**Pairing**: HibariXOC and past OCXOC

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, I thought of another song that might work for later on -"A Thousand Miles" which there are several versions of. ^^

Oh, and to make things clear:

**[Y/N]** =your name or a name of your choice

**[S/N]** (too lazy to actually put 'something similar to... blah) = Similar name to **[Y/N]**

Ok, now that that's done... As always, R&R please!

And Enjoy! ^^

* * *

0- **You Are The Only One**: Chapter Two -0

* * *

A week or so has passed, and you have _finally_ managed to get Hibari to let you off of not wearing the committee band (he was still more than a little pissed at you, though, if the deadly glare he shot at you all the time was any clue).

The first day you wore it to class that year, people stared -then whispered- and most stayed out of your way now.

Of course, the teachers had already known, but most of the students hadn't, and the 'baka-dame' group you had so adequately dubbed Sawada's 'weird little grouping' had stared as well -but unlike most, some of them had actually come up... including that weird little baby that had so freaked you out before.

You're getting used to it, but it's still a bit awkward whenever he starts mentioning things you _know_ no baby should -or usually even _does_- ever know...

Damn, just who_ taught_ that baby to speak anyways? You wondered, when he hints at a certain something -subtly, but...

Gawd, babies aren't supposed to know_ sarcasm_ and the like! you think...

But, in any case, back to present day...

Several students from Namimori have been found in rather, er, _gruesome_ 'near-death' statuses. Needless to say, you're curious when the 'baka-dame' group either pales or looks slightly worried.

Especially the 'baseball-freak' -whose nickname you actually find to be quite adequate, though you'll never admit it, at least not to that insanely prideful Gokudera's face- _he_ had actually looked uneasy, unlike his usual 'shrug it off and laugh' self.

"...M-Mukuro... It couldn't be_ Mukuro_, could it?" you heard one of them whisper as they got together when they heard the news.

"Mukuro? Who's that?" you ask, curious. Just _what_ had happened during the period(s) you had been gone?

"Er... W-Well, **[Y/N]**-sempai," starts dame-Tsuna nervously, "Ah..."

"Oh yeah, you weren't here when it happened, were you?" says Takeshi -_finally!_ Someone who'll_explain_ things! you think.

But before they can, the door snaps open.

Ah... you know that prescence -you wouldn't mistake it for anyone else, that murderous aura-

Er... wait... _murderous_ aura...?

"Hi-Hibari!" you gasp, but thankfully, he isn't glaring at you, he's glaring at...

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, this had better not be the doing of who I _think _it is," he says, eyes narrowed, as said dame-Tsuna pales.

"H-Hiee~!" You blink, such a... a _girly_ scream...! you can't help but think. "N-No! Mukuro's in the Vindicare Prison in Italy -I-I think," he stammers, saying the last part so quietly, you aren't quite sure if he actually _said_ it or not.

Vindicare? _Italy_? You think, frowning, what the hell...?

"Ah, sou desu," says the baby, who -one again- seems to appear from absolutely_ nowhere_.

"Gah! Where'd _you_ come from!" you exclaim, as even Tsuna looks startled.

"Oh, I have my ways," he says suspiciously. You and Tsuna shiver at the suspicious glint in his eyes, and, for once, you are on equal footing as you exchange glances.

This baby really _is_ creepy...

"Oh? Akanbou," says Hibari, and you blink, oh... right, you think, remembering what had happened the week before...

Ha... But who knew the baby was so, er... '_capable_'...?

"Mukuro is still in prison, so this isn't him," says Reborn (as you had learned his name was -such a weird sounding _foreigner's_ name...!).

"Oh? Then there's someone _else_ who dares...?" he hisses, eyes narrowed, making you feel a sort of delicious chill go up/down your spine...

His eyes glance over to you, and nods slightly in acknowledgment as he turns, "Don't forget patrol," he says boredly, and leaves.

"Au... I was hoping he'd forget..." you mutter, pouting slightly, before sighing.

Oh well, you did kind of deserve the, er, 'extra' work... After all, you _did_ throw that bento at his head...

Though he did deserve it at the time... Ha... ha...

You sigh again, well, at least he hasn't killed you... _yet._..

* * *

You've found two more 'bodies'. All of them are unconscious and are (still) in intensive care...

But the most disturbing thing for you isn't the gruesome brutality of it all -it's how _familiar_ it is to you...

You can't help but to worry, knowing that this feels so familiar, but...

Naw, it _couldn't_ be, you think, shaking your head.

You had left '_that_' behind a long time ago...

* * *

Elsewhere, a certain figure laughs, as he looks down on the body he had 'taken care' of next, it had been a rather_ loud_ boy with an annoyingly 'brave' front for such a _coward,_ he thought with a slight sneer.

But_ that_ wasn't what he was thinking of -though there was a slight satisfation at seeing the boy, from_whatever_ kendo club he had said he was from (he hadn't really been listening, after all), become the beaten, battered, bruised, and _broken_ body that is laying before him now.

No, he had been thinking of someone _else_... A certain _girl_ that had captured his attention -since the moment he had first met her...

"Fuhuhuhu~ **[Y/N]**-chan~!" he says, grinning that crazy grin as he practically _bathed_ in the blood of that poor unconscious fool, "As promised... I will make you _mine_... Fuhuhuhu~"

He was getting closer to his target... Yes... he was... _so_ close...

Even from far off, one could almost hear the resounding echoes of the maniacal laughter that released itself from the psychotic man's throat, though it was more of an evil, _insane_ cackle than anything else...

* * *

**A/N**: Short, yes, I know and I'm sorry... (- .-) It just wouldn't work if I didn't end it there...

Plus, at the time, I needed to know whether the Varia would be included -though we all know the answer to that, now don't we? =D

Oh, and by the way, I've decided this will take place sometime after the Daily Arc -which you probably already know, haha. And, as you can probably tell, I made some changes here, too (=D)

Well, that's all for now, desu~

...No, wait, disclaimer: I -sadly- DO NOT own KHR! (TTATT)

Akira Amano has the pleasure of _that_... ("- .-)


	5. Chapter 3

**You Are The Only One**

A Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

& Sequel to "The Only One"

by **Murasaki KuroNeko Rei**

* * *

Originally Inspired by "I Caught Myself" & "The Only Exception" by Paramore

Also Inspired by "Until the Day I Die" by Story of the Year & "Decoy" by Paramore

**Summary**: It's been months since you became a true blue (ok, maybe not _blue,_ exactly) member of the NDC. But you can't hide from HIM forever...

The past is catching up, and time is running out...

What will you do now...?

**Genre**(**s**): Romance, General, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, and possibly Horror/Suspense.

**Pairing**: HibariXOC and past OCXOC

* * *

**A/N**: Fu... I keep finding good songs to go for this story, haha. But, I suppose that's why I'm able to update so fast, so... Yay! ^^

Oh, and of all three reviews... YES! XD I'm bringing the Varia in~! So here we are, the next chapter! Enjoy!

And as always, I don't own (sadly). R&R please! fuha~...

I remember when I wrote this~ XD I was sooo excited for Otakon! Lol, I'll leave what happened in the next chapter when I put it up for those (minority) interested about what had happened~ ^^

* * *

0- **You Are The Only One**: Chapter Three -0

* * *

A few more weeks passed without incidence -well, unless you counted all the 'casualties' found -most would live, but...

Sadly, one or two had died -luckily for you they were not only people you didn't know and complete strangers, but they didn't go to Namimori either. (Which, actually was the better thing, or you would no longer be one of the living -courtesy of Kyouya, of course.)

The first was some drunk who had been beaten up rather grotesquely in an alleyway, and the other... Er... You'd rather not think about it.

Patrol has increased 'again', apparently there was already a spike this year from this 'Mukuro' incident that you had just so happened to be absent for...

And it was during one such patrol in the city that _that_ incident began...

* * *

You were going through town as usual (they had assigned you to, er, patrol the places where it'd be rather indecent for men to go -ie lingerie stores and the like. You doubted that the perpetrator would be in there though, but checked just in case) when you heard an explosion.

You sighed, and you_ really_ hoped it wasn't that silver haired Italian boy who was so obsessed with Tsuna -it was really creepy how 'loyal' he was to the poor boy...

..._Maybe he's gay?_ You think absently, before you sigh again, and run in the direction of the explosion...

* * *

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIII!" exclaimed a man with long silver hair, "I'LL SLICE UP ANY TRASH THAT GETS IN MY WAY!"

"My Apologies, Lord Sawada."

"Eh?" Tsuna stared at the battered boy before him with the dying will flame.

"I've been followed," he apologized...

* * *

You arrive just in time to see Sawada and some strange boy with a... a flame on his head? ...Whatever! You think shaking it off, as you see them run from some insane looking silver-haired guy with a sword.

"Voooiiiiiiiii!" the man exclaimed, jumping down towards them, "Let's quit this game of 'tag'!" he says, and you sweat...

But you look over to see...

Half the center destroyed? ! Oh gawd! Hibari's going to kill you! you think, gasping.

"What the hell?" you exclaim, when the boy dragging Sawada around gets cut down, and you can't move, you can't do anything but watch... (You're that shocked)

Just then, Gokudera and Yamamoto appear.

You watch as more insanity occurs, and finally it's just those four guys left -oh, and the baby.

You watch, helpless, as Yamamoto, Gokudera, that weird kid, and even Tsuna are beat down... Though you kind of sweat at seeing the boy in his underwear...

He really was weird...

But just before he's about to strike Tsuna, you finally get your limbs to move and step in.

Thank god (not that you're religious) you'd thought to bring a weapon today, you think, as you block the sword -you've seen enough to be wary of the explosive in the sword as well.

"I'm afraid you are violating too many rules -and laws- at the moment for me to count," you say officiously as the smoke clears, "In the name of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee -you will be stopped and punished as deemed fit by the Iinchou," you say, as the man stares at you, his face twisted in a scowl.

"Voooooooooiiiiii! Get out of my way, you b*tch!" he exclaimed, putting more force behind the sword -to slash- but you jump back, out of the way, to safety.

"Destruction of Namimori -no, _Disciplinary Committee_- property, you will be punished!" you say calmly, getting ready to attack with the two -what seem like- short swords in your hands.

"Tsk, Another Knife Bastard," he scowls, and you can't help but wonder who he could be talking about (and _why_ the hell he knows so many knife/blade users!).

"Fuhuhuhu~" You freeze mid-attack at the familiar laugh though, and you both look up at the figure squatting on a half decimated roof, and, though you can only see his outline because he's in direct line with the sun...

You pale, you'd know that laugh_ anywhere_...

"Ma...sa-ki...?" You gasp.

"Voooooooi! Who said you could follow me, you b*stard! This is _my_ mission!" exclaimed the silver-haired man, making you look back, as you try to keep your attention on both males -but to no avail...

"Fuhuhu..." Masaki jumps down between you, and ignores the silver haired man who seems rather pissed off by this. "Long time no see, **[Y/N]**-chan~" he says, grinning.

He looked exactly like you remember, his onyx hair spiked -not unlike the baby's you now think, shivering, and taking a step back, the knives in your hands having fallen in your shock, although they don't fall very far since they're connected to bracelets on your wrists by thin, but strong chains.

"H-How, why-?" you stammer. This just couldn't be!

"Fuhuhuhuhu~" He grins that sadistic grin that sends chills down your spine. "You didn't think you saw the last of me '_then_', did you~?" he asks. You flinch just slightly enough not to be noticed by most -but he sees, he still sees, and grins even wider.

As always, he's still a head or two taller than you, with a well-built body, though he looked a bit like a thug (he's not really as bad looking, though -but that's not the point!)...

He _is_, you think rather venomously, forcing some of it into your voice, as you scowl, shock over with now.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again, you sadisti-"

"Ah, ah, ah~ **[Y/N]**-chan, language~" he chuckles, knowing what you're about to say.

You scowl, but can't move as he walks nearer, the ever present insanity shining in his deep ochre eyes -you notice it so easily, now, though when you had first met, there had been no trace of it at all. Either he was becoming more openly psychopathic, or you were just getting better at reading the b*stard -you doubt it, though...

"I've missed you~" he whispers, too close to you now, and you take a step back -almost reeling- as you pull your knives up little by little...

One stab... just _one _stab wouldn't -couldn't- hurt... Not _him_, anyways, you think scathingly, trying to keep your faltering glare up.

"Tsk, Voi! Newbie! You take care of her, then! I'm going after the rings!" snapped the silver haired man rather impatiently, before running off.

You gasp, "Wha-" turning to follow after, but you're stopped, "L-Let go!" you exclaim, feeling cold all of a sudden, even if his large hands are warm -and rough- on your wrist.

Damn, he's seen through your ploy...

You don't want that sadistic freak anywhere near you, though...

* * *

"...Voooiii! So that's what it is! If it's this big of an incident, I can't just let it go!" exclaimed the silver haired man as he found Tsuna and 'Basil' as Tsuna had learned he was.

"After slicing you guys up... I'm going to have to take that back!" he said, smirking so much, he was almost sneering at the two.

Tsuna screamed, his usual meaningless 'rant' going on in his mind, as Basil tsked.

"...This is bad..." said Reborn, wearing another idiotic costume -in Tsuna's mind anyways...

* * *

In any case, after all_ that_ (You finally got _away_ from the creep, but you're still wary), you would be crazy not to have questions, so while you're at the 'hospital' -which was more of a Clinic really- (although, luckily, 'that' bastard hadn't done anything to you, though) you hurried to call an ambulance for the pyro -bomber- and the baseball-fool, and went to look for Tsuna and the others -determined to get an answer as to what was happening...

No way you're going to talk to Kyouya right now! Not unless you had a death wish -which you don't- with that portion of the town destroyed!

You had pushed the cops off. of course, making them take care of things before heading off to find the 'weirdo club'.

But even though you've called the authorities (you snorted at this -as if they had _any_ power around here) and an ambulance, it seemed that the two in question had disappeared, and so you decide to pay Tsuna a little 'visit'...

You needed answers, and you needed them _now_ -especially since it seems that they knew what was going on, and seem to be deeply involved with this...

Just then, you see him (Tsuna) and some weirdo blonde guy (Dino) and decide to follow them...

Luckily, you know how to -ahem!- 'track' people, so you were able to follow them to a rather small clinic without being found out -yet.

But when you sneak over to, ahem, well, not 'eavesdrop' you were about to burst in but then you heard the ridiculous conversation taking place, so you stay quiet.

Tsuna runs out without even seeing you, and you hear something that disturbs you...

But you stay silent, and sneak out, trying to -rather successfully, you think- get out without being noticed...

* * *

"...There was someone there, wasn't there?" asked Dino.

"Ah," Reborn nodded, getting ready to leave as they watched the girl run out of the clinic.

"Is it alright if-"

"It's alright, from what I've seen, she's partly involved as well..."

"..." Dino just sighed, things were getting complicated, weren't they...?

* * *

**A/N**: Things are finally getting serious...

Lol, well, it didn't come out exactly like I wanted...

But as you can see, Squalo has, at least, reappeared...

And... 'Masaki'...? O.o What the- What's_ he_ doing with the Varia?

Just one more thing before I 'sign off': As always, I don't own. But please R&R anyways~ ^^ It's what gives me inspiration (well, when I've got a block, anyways =D Surprisingly, I haven't forgotten how I want the story to go yet =D) ~ :hearts:

That's it for now. Bye-bi's~


	6. Chapter 4

**You Are The Only One**

A Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

& Sequel to "The Only One"

by **Murasaki KuroNeko Rei**

* * *

Originally Inspired by "I Caught Myself" & "The Only Exception" by Paramore

Also Inspired by "Until the Day I Die" by Story of the Year & "Decoy" by Paramore

**Summary**: It's been months since you became a true blue (ok, maybe not _blue,_ exactly) member of the NDC. But you can't hide from HIM forever...

The past is catching up, and time is running out...

What will you do now...?

**Genre**(**s**): Romance, General, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, and possibly Horror/Suspense.

**Pairing**: HibariXOC and past OCXOC

* * *

**A/N**: Fu, I remember it was around here that people asked to get 'you' involved in the battles~ Lol, well, _in_ them I mean. =D I won't go into details -Actually, never mind. I will =P Originally (in THIS fic) I was going to have the Varia battle be a side thing, but... Well...

Obviously the people wanted different, lol. XD And 'you' will be going against that sadistic Masaki-teme too! =P Lol.

And, also, again, thanks to **jestie kiryuu**-chan for the idea of a 'Moon' guardian =D Lol. Well, for this story in any case. There really are several I probably could have used, but... when you think about it again, "Moon" does rather suit her... =D

In any case!: Onto the Story! ^^

* * *

0- **You Are The Only One**: Chapter Four -0

* * *

For the past few days you've been suspiciously absent from school, and was, at the moment, at home -in fact, you'd also recently found a weirdly shaped ring with half a crescent on it that you don't ever remember having in your room (you had shrugged it off though, and, figuring it was broken, had tossed it onto your dresser drawers without a second thought)- trying to fake sickness (you think your father might have seen through it, but had let you off, sensing something off, and your mother... well, she didn't bother saying a thing, instead, just tsking and leaving the medicine by your bedside table) so you wouldn't have to face Hibari...

What you didn't know, though, was that not only you, but Hibari, and the rest of the 'baka-dame' group were absent as well.

But the thing that would surprise you most was just about to happen...

* * *

While you were playing 'sick in bed', apparently an 'infant' had stopped by to 'play' but your mother had told the 'child' you were sick...

Of course. But you didn't find this out until after she'd left, and you got a visit -via window, which, by the way, nearly scared the shit out of you- from said baby.

"Ciaossu," said a familiar voice from the window, making you jump -and fall- crashing onto the floor (you had been reaching for the remote to change the music channel. You hated the song that was playing right now -reminded you too much of Kyouya at the moment -and could possibly be applied to Masaki, a past, er... 'acquaintance' of yours... Who, by the way, really should be in an asylum... Preferably in a specially made _steel_ 'white jacket') with a groan.

"Ow..." you muttered, getting up, and sighed when you saw who it was, "Couldn't you just come in by any normal means?" you asked irritably, as you got up, wincing slightly at your sore backside.

You aren't playing sick right now -you know he'd see through it for some reason.

"Who says I didn't try?" he asked, hopping into the bed, before walking over to the edge to meet you face to face (not quite so close of course, that'd just be plain awkward). "I came by earlier, but your mother wouldn't let anyone through," he explained at your confused look.

"Oh... That's why," you muttered, making a mental note to make a weird baby ward for your window.

"Mah, that's not the issue right now though," he said, "Right now we need to talk," he said seriously, "I know you were listening that time," he said.

You try for ignorance, "What time?" you asked innocently -or rather, as innocently as you _can_.

Only to be whacked upside the head.

"Ow~!" you mutter.

"Don't play dumb, you were there, I saw you follow us to the hospital," he said, a slightly irritated tone in his speech.

"Ok! Geez! You didn't have to hit me!" deciding that it would be in your own best interest _not_ to ask how he'd figured that out, you muttered under your breath instead, "Spartan, much."

Luckily, he either didn't hear (which you find highly unlikely) or he was ignoring it.

"You have it don't you? The ring," he said.

"Ring? What- Oh, you mean that one?" you asked, pointing to the ring that was -amazingly- still on your dresser, as you rubbed your poor head.

That had hurt like _shit!_ you thought No _wonder_ Hibari was so interested in this -spartan- baby, you think, as he hops over the bed and walks over to the dresser.

"..." He jumps up to grab the ring, and lands, looking it over, "Yup, Moon. As I thought," he murmured.

"What the hell are you talking about?" you ask.

"How much did you hear that day?" he returned, ignoring your question.

"Uh... I heard that dame-Tuna- I mean Tsuna!- scream that he didn't want the what-ever-he-said-it-was - couldn't really tell cuz he was starting to screech by then- and saw him run away like a ghost was after him," you said sheepishly.

Reborn sighed, inwardly impressed that you could get so much out of it though he didn't show it.

"Alright. I'll explain then," he said.

You blinked, "Seriously?"

"...Yes," he said, a slight twitch and an irritated look flashing across his features so fast it was almost invisible, before continuing on. "Tsuna is the 10th generation mafia boss-to-be of the Vongola," he said, and was about to say more, but, as always, randomness takes effect...

You blinked, "Tu-Tsuna's the what in the _what_ now-? !" you exclaim -or rather, yelp- in shock, as you stare at him, mouth agape.

He twitches, but says nothing. After all, you will be needed for the fight... And he had still to convince you to join the Vongola family...

Not that you knew that... yet.

* * *

So, after a whole hour of explanations -which consisted of several whacks upside the head everytime you got shocked and gaped like a fish- you were feeling battered, and probably was bruised...

"So... Let me get this straight. You want me to join this Vongora-"

"Vongola," corrected Reborn.

"Right, 'Vongola' family as a so-called 'moon guardian'... what the hell?" you look at the baby like he's crazy.

Said baby sighed, "Hibari is the Cloud Guardian," he said simply.

"..." you said nothing, no words are _needed_ as you stare.

"And that 'Masaki' as I heard you call him, is the Varia's Moon Guardian," he prompted, you look at him like he's even more crazy now.

"Masaki?" you snort derisively, "How'd_ that_ crazy get the part?" you ask, "I thought he's been in Japan?" you added, confusion apparent.

"...Was," he corrected, "The Varia found his record, and recruited him," he explained.

"...Ah..." you can say nothing else. After all, it _kind_ of made sense... you guess.

Reborn is watching you now, "...How do you know him, anyways?" he asks rather impassively, as his eyes study you calculatingly.

You blink, "You don't know? Then how-?"

"I was there," he interrupted, wanting to get to the main question.

You shift slightly, a little nervous, "Uh... I'd... rather not talk about it..." you say reluctantly, and throw your hands up to protect your head in case of another whack upside the head.

But you're surprised when he just sighs, "Very well. I will leave that to yourself -but it _will_ come out some way or another," he said warningly in what you can't help but think sounds like a prophecy... or a _threat_.

You nod reluctantly, "So... what am I supposed to do then...?" you ask, not saying that you'll take any part in this 'Ring Battle' or whatever, but you are curious to say the least.

"You will train," he said as if certain of your joining, "You will train, and you will get strong enough to fight in the Conflict, and you will _win_," he said confidently.

"..." You say nothing, mulling it over, "So... who would I be 'learning' from...?" you ask, for he had also mentioned something about all the Guardians-to-be getting tutors.

Reborn smirked, "Don't worry, you'll have the best tutor there is..." he said, tipping his hat down with one hand, while the other held his Leon-gun.

"Me."

* * *

**A/N**: Short chapter, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else at the moment. XP

Plus I thought it'd be more dramatic if I ended it here. Lol. As always, I don't own -well, I don't own anyone except for YOU and Masaki.

Not really much to say here... =D

But, as always -R&R please! ^^


	7. Chapter 5

**You Are The Only One**

A Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

& Sequel to "The Only One"

by **Murasaki KuroNeko Rei**

* * *

Originally Inspired by "I Caught Myself" & "The Only Exception" by Paramore

Also Inspired by "Until the Day I Die" by Story of the Year & "Decoy" by Paramore

**Summary**: It's been months since you became a true blue (ok, maybe not _blue,_ exactly) member of the NDC. But you can't hide from HIM forever...

The past is catching up, and time is running out...

What will you do now...?

**Genre**(**s**): Romance, General, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, and possibly Horror/Suspense.

**Pairing**: HibariXOC and past OCXOC

* * *

**A/N**: Aaaah... I remember this day... =D The day right before Otakon! X3 I was so excited and nervous at the same time~ *grins*

Anyways, just thought I'd let you know -and yes, Reborn'll still be tutoring Tsu-kun. Fuha~

...CURSE YOU BAKANAPPO-HEAD! (Idiot Pineapple-Head)

Mukuro: Oy, I resent that... *eyes narrow*

Me: *glares back* Shut up. You barely even show up in this story!

Mukuro: *affronted* Who wouldn't lo- *is cut off by chapter*

* * *

0- **You Are The Only One**: Chapter Five -0

* * *

So, for the past several days, you've been 'training' with Reborn. Although you _are_ kind of glad that it's at night, so that you can sneak out easier.

You still go to school during the day since you found out that Kyouya would be absent for his own 'training' -apparently with some guy named Cavallone Dino (the blonde Italian you'd seen wearing the unnaturally fuzzy jacket).

Training was rigorous, but it wasn't impossible -you had to admit though, the baby was quite a spartan teacher...

You felt sorry for Tsuna...

Come to think of it... Where _were_ Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola -the name you have come to call them, I mean, no use spending all your time in denial... Right?

In any case, Reborn has been training you at night, and basically, you haven't really been getting much sleep -you wonder how Reborn lasts so long what with training Tsuna as well -this little tidbit your found out when you 1) asked him why not train during the day, and 2) while you were wondering about the others, and had accidentally voiced the question out loud (-you got a whack upside the head for thinking of other things while training -damned spartan baby...).

* * *

"Ow- Ffffudge," you say, as you're knocked back again, forcing yourself not to cuss as you realize you're about to (you still consider the baby -weird and spartan, yes, but still a baby in your mind-) in front of the infant-sized tutor.

"Get up, **[Y/N]**, training's not over yet," he says, as the cane he holds turns back into Leon.

"I know, I know," you say, trying not to sound snappish, but you're tired, and feeling cranky...

The only reason you haven't collapsed yet is one -naps at school- and two...

Caffeine. Sweet, glorious caffeine that keeps your brain engaged in whatever it should be at the moment. Unfortunately it makes you rather, er...

Well,_ not_ act like yourself at times... One of the reasons you hate the drink with a passion... But luckily, you're too tired to complain, and it has recently become your best friend...

Of course, you haven't been in touch with any of the other Vongola, and you haven't seen any of them around either.

Finally, after nearly a week of training, Reborn announces the beginning of the 'conflict'.

"...The first battle is tomorrow night," says Reborn at the end of training, while you're catching your breath, your weapons -the same ones you had used against Squalo temporarily- dangling from your wrists. You've been training with a few weapons, and have gotten used to a few new ones, as well as perfected your throwing skills and accuracy, and you've gotten quite far in a week.

"..." You stop, and stare at him, then...

"WHAT?" you exclaim -luckily, you are in a forest clearing under the light of the moon, to see with, so no one heard you.

"The First Battle begins tomorrow night," he repeated with what seems like annoyed patience.

"B-But what, how, why?" you stammer -only to get another whack aimed at you -but now that you've been trained so much, you automatically 'see' it coming, and dodge -only to be whacked under the chin with a long pole you know is a shape-changed Leon (something that took you even longer to get used to than a certain spartan-baby).

"Shut up," he says. "You don't have to be there, but make sure you rest and practice," he continues.

"But what if-"

"You won't be needed tomorrow -I'll tell you if you are. Of course, you are free to come, but I suggest you take this time to rest. I know you haven't been sleeping lately, **[Y/N]**," he says, a gentler look on his face.

You've somehow managed to get quite close in the past few days, and he seems to think of you as a daughter of some sort...

Which happens to feel quite weird considering he's a baby...

Yeah... Awkward... Very, _very_ awkward at times.

* * *

And so, you decide to stay home from school the next day, to 'recuperate'.

Besides, all this caffeine _can't_ be good for you, and you need to 'get off it'. Yes, you've had so much lately, that you are getting worried you might become addicted to the stuff -something you did not want. (Not only that, caffeine has that weird affect on you...)

But still, that night, you went to the battle anyways, after all...

* * *

**A/N**: Done! XD Short, yes, but now that I read over it (again), I could see a little bit of fluffiness in there... you'd have to squint, though, and it's not at all romantic, but... It's Reborn and you, if you can't see it, oh well. *grins*

I won't promise anything though, but...

X3 Lol, can't belive I was so hyper last time! XD

Last time:

_OMG! Otakon! XD And I'm going as Ootori Kyouya from Ouran High School Host Club -and yes, my tastes run rampant around the Anime World..._

_Even Horror which I'm very much against by the way... DX I don't really like it, but somehow it's different if its anime..._

_In any case, as always: R&R please!_

_And KHR does NOT belong to me... Sadly -but perhaps one day... Fufu... Fufufu... /insert evil laugh cuz I'm lazy like that XP /_


End file.
